Hey, Lily
by Shelfu
Summary: SiriusxLily. Drabble en respuesta al reto de Danu Talis. Lily es, según Sirius, una pelirroja colérica. Y Sirius es, según Lily, un ególatra presumido. ¿Aprenderá Lily a aceptar que es guapo y Sirius a cerrarle la boca de una vez? ¡Mi primer K xD!


**RETO: **Un LilyxSirius antes de que ella comience a salir con James. Debe desarrollarse en cualquier parte de Hogwarts. Entre 850 y 900 palabras y tiene que relacionarse con alguna canción de los _Beatles_ o los _Rolling Stones_.

**Palabras: **887 sin contar el título.

**Canción: **Hey Jude - The Beatles.

**Lugar: **Lago Negro.

**Dedicado a: **Danu Talis. Por aguantar mi esquizofrenia.

**"Hey, Lily"**

-¡DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ BLACK!

Remus levantó la vista de su libro, atónito. Peter ocultó un montón de revistas pornográficas bajo la almohada y James se levantó de la cama aplastándose el pelo con una mano. Los tres miraban al mismo lugar: la puerta de la habitación de los Gryffindor de 5to año. Una chica roja de cólera, tan roja como su cabello estaba en el umbral, buscando con la mirada. Era sorprendente el hecho de que Lily Evans se dignara a pisar aquella habitación, pero más sorprendente aún era aquella palabrota que acababa de soltar.

-Ehh… - logró balbucear James – Creo que se fue al lago neg—

No pudo terminar, Lily se había ido dando un portazo.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – preguntó Lunático, entornando los ojos.

James y Peter soltaron una carcajada por lo bajo.

- Le manda correspondencia anónima a su hermana – dijo Peter, aguantando las lágrimas – La última vez le mandó una caja de bengalas del doctor Fillibuster, y cuando la abrió todas estallaron…

James soltó una risa nasal, Remus suspiró masajeándose las sienes, pero con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

**OoOoOoO**

La pelirroja atravesaba los frondosos terrenos de Hogwarts. La primavera ya había llegado, y el sol brillaba con fuerza iluminando una guitarra a lo lejos. Sacó la varita, dejándose llevar por la ira y encaró al moreno que tocaba la guitarra mirando el lago.

-¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! – gritó, enrabiada.

-Hola Evans – dijo Sirius, dramáticamente – No olvides tus modales.

El labio de ella tembló. Le apuntó con la varita. Sirius soltó una risa perruna que hizo que sus rodillas temblaran.

-Sabes que soy mejor utilizando la varita que tú – la miró de arriba abajo – en todo sentido.

Ella se sonrojó, no por la furia, si no por el doble sentido de las palabras del animago. Él volvió a reírse y se puso a improvisar con la guitarra.

-¿Qué canción es…? – preguntó. Olvidando el enojo que tenía con Black.

-No lo sé, Lunático la escucha siempre, tengo buen oído…

-Es de los Rolling, aunque no se como se llama…

-Tengo una canción para ti – dijo de repente Sirius, Lily arqueó una ceja – Aunque es de los Beatles, tiene tu segundo nombre…

-¿Cómo… sabes mi segundo nombre? – ella lo miraba atónita.

-James puede llegar a ser muy psicópata, lo sabe todo de ti – Sirius le sonrió, ella frunció el ceño – Además es uno de los pocos nombres decentes que conozco: El mío es Orion, el de Remus es Jhon… sencillamente horrible. A ver… cómo empezaba… ¡Ah! Lo tengo…

Acarició la guitarra haciendo arpegios hasta conseguir el tono.

-_Hey Jude, don't make it bad… take a sad song and make it better… __remember, to let her__ into your heart…_ - dejó de tocar y frunció el ceño - ¿Qué seguía…?

-_Then you can start, to make it better… - _cantó Lily.

-¿Sabes que así suelo conquistar a las chicas? – Preguntó Sirius de forma socarrona – Soy todo un galán.

-Qué ególatra – Lily puso los ojos en blanco – Esas artimañas conmigo no funcionan, Black, para mi no eres "irresistible".

Sirius dejó la guitarra a un lado y miró intensamente a Lily. Las mejillas de ella ardieron quemando la piel. La tomó de la cintura violentamente y la besó, recorriendo con su lengua, y sin permiso, los labios, la boca… encantada por la saliva dulce y la respiración suave. Ella flaqueó, mas sin embargo no le respondió el beso: Estaba atónita.

Sirius la soltó y le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿No soy irresistible? – preguntó, haciendo drama como siempre.

-¡De qué hablas…! – Ella estaba anonadada - ¡Eres un…!

-No me digas que no te gustó, si me metiste la lengua…

-¡Yo no te metí...!

-Lo que digas. De todas maneras no hiciste nada por impedirlo.

Lily estaba completamente roja. Verguenza, calor y rabia en una sola persona. ¡Pero ese maldito Black seguía sonriéndole con esa marca tan petulante! ¡Hubiera preferido besar al calamar gigante antes que a Sirius...!.

Se dió la vuelta, azorada y aún completamente roja. Tratando de alejarse a temblorosas zancadas de ese adolecente irritante.

-_Hey Jude... - _escuchó a Sirius. Ella se detuvo pero no se volteó - _you're waiting for someone to perform..._

Ella enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible, y caminó aún más rápido hacia el castillo. El beso de Sirius le quemaba... y quizá sus últimas palábras tenían más de cierto de lo que ella creía.

---.---

**Definitivamente es el Drabble más extraño que he escrito en mi vida o.0... Como siempre me había quedado muy largo, y al acortarlo me quedó peor. Pero si mi querida Talis me actualiza, escribo la segunda parte para explicarme mejor :P Ojalá le haya gustado, esa era la idea... y ya se viene su Sirius navideño muajaja!No espero ningún review, así que gracias si lo dejas aunque sea para maldecirme.  
**

**¿Tomates podridos? Go!  
**


End file.
